


The Monster in my head

by Jaiye



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Jungkook x reader - Fandom, Jungkook | OC, Jungkook | reader, jungkook - Fandom, original character - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:17:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8698537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaiye/pseuds/Jaiye
Summary: You had been having the same dream for years, but tonight things happen a little differently.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. First things first. Before anyone decides to comment or complain about how I shouldn't be writing these kinds of things about Jungkook I just want you to know. I do what I want. If you don't like it? Don't read it. Simple.  
> Second, THERE MAY BE TRIGGERING MOMENTS DURING THIS STORY! I tried to keep from going too much into detail, but I don't know everyone's sensitivity levels. Therefore this is the SECOND warning. Do NOT read this if you are easily offended, triggered, or have a problem with Jungkook X OC fics.  
> Third, I don't usually write anymore but I was really inspired to write this thanks to quite a few factors in my life. I listened to Revolution by CL and Diplo about a thousand times while writing and I'm surprised I still like the song at this point. You can thank LK for sending me the wonderfully inspiring photo of dear Kookie while I was listening to this song.
> 
> Cross posted from Asianfanfics:)

Now for the Important stuff!  
Here is some information you may, or may not, need to know about the story.  
  
I DO NOT OWN OR TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY OF THESE PHOTOS. I FOUND THEM ON TUMBLR AND GOOGLE  
I referenced [these](http://teasureit.tumblr.com/post/130660391611/credit-where-it-is-due-these-are-not-mine) pics while writing TMIMH. Yes. Most of them are of male bodies, but just look at the marks and imagine they are on yours (the OC).

[This](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1fa636120a612855a35250fbc2b3a06f/tumblr_nvtymmm3cd1u919vco8_1280.jpg) is what the bed/ headboard I was thinking of looks like:

[ ](http://40.media.tumblr.com/1fa636120a612855a35250fbc2b3a06f/tumblr_nvtymmm3cd1u919vco8_1280.jpg)

 

**If the pics do not show up, just click on the links and it'll take you to them.

 

Because I think some areas of the story may be too vague or just weird to read, if you have any questions feel free to comment and I will answer them to the best of my ability. Otherwise, enjoy the story!

* * *

"Roses wear blindfolds,

Violets crack whips,

candle wax dripping,

teeth biting lips."

* * *

 

 

 

 

**Afraid of Love**

 

 

> _There in the distance stood a figure dressed head to toe in black. His eyes seemed to be trained on something further away. As you moved closer he slowly turned toward you. His hair is the deepest shade of black you could imagine, splayed across his features, blurring every detail except his smirk that seemed permanently etched into his face._
> 
> _It was as if he knew something you didn’t, he was teasing you, testing you. You felt yourself lose the breath in your lungs at a pace that felt as if it was controlled by every growing inch of his smirk. Every second you stared brought on a harsh burning in your throat. Like you had swallowed a million razor blades doused in gasoline, set to flame by a torch._
> 
> _You tried to call out to him. To ask him why you felt this way. Why he, this perfect stranger, made you feel this way. Suddenly he towered over you, his hand clenched around your throat in a wringing motion._
> 
> _He drew close to you, his mouth millimeters from your own. Dark, glimmering eyes glowered into yours. You noticed immediately the lack of color. The stranger’s eyes were like an abyss that was slowly sucking the life out of you, yet you were too mesmerized to give a damn._
> 
> _After an eternity he pulled away and you realized he had spoken to you, low noises somewhere between a guttural growl and a deep whisper._
> 
> **_You seem to have forgotten who owns you. I guess I’ll have to show you._ **
> 
>  
> 
> Your eyes burst open as you struggled to inhale the sweet taste of oxygen your burning throat longed for. It was the same dream you had been having for years. The same dream that always felt a little too real for your stomach to handle, leading you to empty everything you had tried to digest the night before into the golden throne. But this time was different. This time when he spoke, his words were perspicuous.
> 
> After you cleaned yourself up, you took the time to look around your room. The sun wasn’t due to show for a while based on the familiar red numbers on top of your dresser.
> 
> 2:47
> 
> The longer you analyzed the darkness, the more the feeling that you weren’t alone grew. Once again your breathing began to pick up in pace. Your fingers grasp the hem of the fabric, brushing against your thighs, tightly.
> 
> 2:50
> 
> Shivers run down your spine at the ghostly feeling of long, firm fingers gently being traced down your arms to graze against your waist. You let out a shaky breath and bite your lip, preparing yourself for what you knew was to come.
> 
> 2:53
> 
> It was as if someone who loved you dearly was shielding you from the world with his arms, lightly wrapping them around your body. But you knew better than to believe any good intention could come from those wretched hands. They would lure you in with promises of love and care, and just before you took the leap of faith those same hands would crush you. Send you into a world of spiraling despair.
> 
> 2:56
> 
> You closed your eyes to the gentle prodding at your lips, forcing them from the harsh worrying of your teeth. Your head is forced to arch toward the ceiling. Lips pressed harshly to your throat and the burning returns, intensified by a hundred. Unlike before, the burning is more like a scorching flame of arousal that licked your body from head to toe, leaving no spot untouched. Your jaw fell slack, a whimper barely managing to escape you, and your knees buckled. And if it weren’t for the invisible force that held you steady, you would have been a crumpled mess on the floor.
> 
> 2:59
> 
> You were thrown onto the bed. Not once had you opened your eyes during your midnight rendezvous before but tonight, you thought, would be different. The moment you felt lips press to yours, you opened your eyes, only to feast on the sight of _him_. _The_ _stranger_. Your whole body felt numb. Having felt your unusual resistance, his eyes snapped open. Just as in your dreams, the man’s eyes were pitch black and drew you in like a black hole.
> 
> 3:00
> 
> Tears welled in your eyes and his smirk grew, eyes gaining a dangerous glint. Lips crashed into your throat, hungrily biting the skin there.
> 
> He moved lower slowly leaving behind dark flourishing bruises, tongue teasingly skimming over your clavicles before his hands ripped your thin night shirt right down the middle. With every inch of your skin left exposed to the stranger, a deep crimson blush washed over you. He let his eyes roam your body before his mouth once again trailed down your chest.
> 
> One of his hands reached your breast as he worked the other with his mouth. Every move is rushed. Every touch is rough. You can’t get enough of the feelings he gave, mixed with the pleasant burn inside and your hands wind into the dark strands of his head. He sucked harder making you throw your head back. His face came up to hover above yours, his heavy breathing fanning across your mouth mingling with your own equally heavy breaths.
> 
> Suddenly, you are all too aware of the hand on your thigh, never noticing its gradual slide downwards, squeezing almost too tightly, each moan and whimper released increased the strength. His fingers slid up to tease at your folds before he pushed them deep into you causing you to cry out. He took your lips just before the sound escapeed you, swallowing it fervently.
> 
> It doesn’t take long before you run out of breath. Every attempt you make to pull away is futile. He is relentless as he continued to work you, forcing you to clench your eyes together at the painfully swelling burn that grew in your lungs mixing with the immense pleasure.
> 
> Your nails dig into the skin of his scalp and pull harshly, struggling to free yourself from his torture. Just as you felt yourself on the edge of passing out he releases you completely. Immediately, you take in large amounts of air, breath stuttering, chest heaving. The stranger doesn’t give you much time to collect yourself as he dove right back in to abuse your already bruised neck.
> 
> As he did this, he tightly tied a silky black blindfold around your eyes. His lips trailed searingly slow down your body. He stopped just above where you needed him the most. Smirking, the stranger ordered you to keep your hands by your side, then he brutally abused your clit.His tongue is relentless and you quickly surrender to the pleasure, right on the brink of your orgasm. Without thinking your hands dropped and pushed his head down further, grinding your hips up into his face.
> 
> Immediately, he removed himself from in between your legs and slammed your wrists onto the bed above your head. “Don’t. Move.” He growled dangerously. Your breath hitched at the threat hidden within his words. As if he knew his warning wasn’t enough to keep you obedient, he roughly tied your hands to the headboard.
> 
> Swiftly, he dropped his head back down and finished what he started. In no time, he has you moaning so loud the neighbors would be sure to complain. Your body started to convulse and your arms strained against the hold of the ties, yet his tongue never faltered. Not even a second later, does your back arch off the bed and you cum **.**
> 
> After he teased your overly sensitive bud a few seconds more, he removed the blindfold and looked deeply into your eyes. “I never gave you permission to cum," He growls.
> 
> “Please,” you begged, your voice hoarse and barely able to make a sound. The stranger pressed a few more kisses to the area before leaving your body all together. A feeling of disappointment washed over you.
> 
> Quickly, the disappointment turned into anticipation as you see him strip down.
> 
> His shirt was the first to go. Then his pants, the obvious strain of his member pressing against his gray boxers. You crawled to the edge of the bed and stopped him before he could pull them down himself. Slowly, you dragged the fabric down his body, mouth watering at the sight of him hard and leaking for you.
> 
> He lifts your chin roughly and forces you to look him in the eyes. There is a smoky beam spiraling around his body that slowly begins to envelope you as well. A flash of something you can’t quite pick up on crosses his onyx eyes. Inside your stomach swirls desire, but you are unable to make a move, he has complete control over every inch of your body.
> 
> Faster than your eyes could keep up with, you were lying down on the bed again. In one of his hands is a candle. You aren’t sure what he was planning to do with it, but nothing would stop you from getting what you wanted from him. The stranger crawls over your body and straddles your thighs.
> 
> Suddenly, the unlit candle begins to melt, hot wax dripping onto your breasts, where his hands are suspended, moving downward for what feels like an eternity. A loud hiss tears through your throat leaving you to bite your lip at the initial burn that soon cooled, making you more aroused than ever.
> 
> “You really shouldn’t be enjoying this.” A voice echoes in your ears, deep with lust, even though his mouth never once moved.
> 
> In your current state you can't even think, let alone formulate a response. The candle and wax, that was drizzled over your body, disappears at once, being replaced by his chest pressing down onto your own.
> 
> You could feel his cock pressing up against your folds. He grinds his hips harshly down into yours and you moan shamelessly into his neck, fingers scraping over the rippling muscles in his back.
> 
> For a while he limits himself to simply grinding into you and not entering. Your room is filled with the sounds of heaving panting and quiet whimpers.
> 
> “Fuck,” the stranger growls into your ear before he promptly shoves himself deeply inside of you. Head thrown back in ecstasy, your nails claw down his back, leaving behind streaming lines of liquid life, and your legs wrap around his hips. He drills mercilessly into you, giving no time for you to adjust to his size.
> 
> It hardly made a difference to you because of the pleasure that coursed through your veins.
> 
> Right as you feel the tingling of your climax he pulls out and flips your positions. In no time, he has you sitting on his lap, back pressed to his chest. His hands reach around to grope your breasts as his lips attack the expanse of your neck. You begin a slow pace of rolling your hips down into his erection but he has none of it.
> 
> He bites roughly into your shoulder, thrusting up into you and before long he releases you and lays back onto the bed, his hands gripping tightly on your waist to guide you.
> 
> When you lean forward onto his thighs, continuing to bounce on him, he slaps you hard on the ass, making your walls clench harder on his cock. You may have been on top, but he always had control.
> 
> One of his hands slid up your back to grasp a fist full of your hair, he tugs a little too roughly and your body flys backwards into his chest. Still, his grip on you never slips. Partnered with his ecstatic thrusts, you lose yourself to the pull of your orgasm crying out his name so loudly you knew your voice would be gone. And although he had never actually told you, your mind somehow already knew. “Jungkook!”
> 
> When the blinding white of your peak fades, you can feel him chuckling into your neck. He flips you over and pounds into the sensitive bundle of nerves hidden deep inside of you. At the same time he crashes his mouth into yours, a hand coming up to tweak at your nipple, the other pushing your thighs up into your chest. 
> 
> Moaning is a thing of the past at this point. Every scream is silent, every whimper broken. The only thing you can do is grasp the sheets in hope of staying afloat the waves of ecstasy.
> 
> You can tell he is almost at his peak by the way his hips begin to stutter from their constant rhythm and the influx of little curses beneath his breath. His head drops to your shoulder and you wrap your arm around it, the other going to his shoulders, and holding him tightly.
> 
> One final hard thrust is all it takes before he blows his load. The warmth of his release inside of you spurs on your third orgasm, making your body shudder beneath his.
> 
> The hand atop his head strokes the sweat soaked strands as he rides out the last of his high, before collapsing onto you.
> 
> Both of you remain silent until the sun begins to peak through your Eton blue curtains.
> 
> Jungkook flinched as the rays of light kissed his skin. Unbeknownst to you, the skin sizzles and begins to smoke but he has almost no energy to move away. Instead he groaned in pain and pressed himself further into your body. 
> 
> “Cover.” He mumbles into your neck. You hadn’t the slightest clue as to what he meant. “What?”
> 
> “Cover. The cover. “ He says a bit louder. “It burns.”
> 
> Right away you bring the covers of your bed above both of your heads and he lets out a sigh of relief. You begin to stroke his head again but he yanks your wrist away. “Don’t.”
> 
> You try to wriggle your way out of his grip but it proves pointless. “What is wrong with you?”
> 
> “I can’t handle that love and caring shit. It disgusts me.” He rolls over into the expanse of your bed and turns his back to you. Even under the shadows of your blanket **,** the blood dripping down the vastness of his back was obvious. Subconsciously you run your fingers gently over each wound.
> 
> “I’m sorry.” You whisper.
> 
> “For what?” He turned to look into your eyes. Your memory is sparked with all of the questions burning at the back of your mind.
> 
> “Why are your eyes like that? Why do you look so familiar? And how do I know your name?”
> 
> You would have continued throwing out questions if he hadn’t put his hand over your mouth. “One question at a time. I’ll answer them all.”
> 
> “Your eyes. How are they like that?”
> 
> “It’s a family thing. Next question.” His answer comes without any hesitation.
> 
> “Don’t you think that’s a little vague?”
> 
> “No.” you purse you lips and glare at him a little before continuing. “How is it that I knew your name? I don’t remember meeting you outside of my dreams before, not to be cliché or anything. How are you in my dreams by the way?”
> 
> “Do you want the real story?”
> 
> “Of course.”
> 
> “I'm a demon. I’ve been assigned to strike a contract with you for the rest of your days. Your body for my freedom.”
> 
> You scoff loudly and roll your eyes. “I said the truth, not a made up story.”
> 
> “What reason would I have to lie to you, slave?” he challenges, sharply arching an eyebrow.
> 
> “Excuse me!? I am not a fucking slave. If anything you would be the slave. That is, if your little fairy tail story was real.” Jungkook doesn’t respond.
> 
> “You never answered my other question by the way.”
> 
> “Which was?” “My dreams!” you say impatiently. “Ah. Of course.” He adjusts to lay on his back. Smoothly he says, “I told you. I’m a demon.”
> 
> “Oh please.” Fed up with his lies you throw back the sheets and climb out of bed. Before you have the chance to take one step you whirl around.
> 
> “Fuck!” Jungkook is a flailing, cursing mess among the sheets as he tries to hide from the rays of death. The same sight of smoke and burning from before welcomes your eyes and you can smell his skin frying beneath the light. Jungkook is howling in pain as you stand there with your eyes wide, mouth dropped open. “Ah shit! Fucking do something damnit!”
> 
> Hurriedly, you run to close the curtains all the way, successfully blocking out all of the sunlight.
> 
> He is lying on the bed, chest heaving, eyes closed. When you try to touch one of the burned areas he slaps your hand away crudely.
> 
> “What the fuck was that?” You yell almost hysterically.
> 
> “Still don’t believe me?” he sarcastically asks, resulting in a punch to the hip. “You’re an idiot.” You mumble.
> 
> “Am I the one that tried to set me on fire?” No response. “That’s what I thought.”
> 
> You both sit on the bed quietly analyzing each other, assessing the damage inflicted upon the other. “I fucked you up pretty well.” Jungkook says with his signature smirk, eyeing his work.
> 
> You neck and chest is covered in hickies, thighs and hips bruised into the shape of his hands. And from the mirror across the room he could see the word mine marked into your shoulder.
> 
> Your eyes follow his intense gaze at the mirror and land on the reflected image of your back, tainted with bruises. As you focus on the words engraved into your shoulder, you don’t notice everything around you beginning to blur away into the distance.
> 
> Your head suddenly feels like it is going to implode so you close your eyes. When your lids slowly open you notice that your room is no longer your room. Your creamy white walls have been replaced with a sickly pale color. Instead of windows, there are unevenly lined metal bars. The more you observe, the more you become confused. In the midst of your confusion there is a knock on the old, chipping door. In walks a lady dressed in white, her face less than pleasant to look at.
> 
> “Hello! How are you feeling today?” she asks cheerfully. “Um, fine I guess. Just a bit of a headache.” You pause a minute to sit up on the hard, uncomfortable mattress.
> 
> “That’s wonderful! And who am I speaking with today?” “Excuse me?” The woman says nothing, just writes on a little notepad that she carried in with her.
> 
> “Um, where is Jungkook?” Your voice is quiet, afraid to be alone with this unknown woman.
> 
> “Who?” From the look on the lady’s face you can see that she has absolutely no idea who you could be talking about. Suddenly her face lights up. “Ah! Is that one of the voices?”
> 
> “The what?”
> 
> “Oh come now,” her hands are in constant movement as she talks. “You don’t have to be shy with me. The first step to helping you manage your schizophrenia is accepting that you need help.”
> 
> “Okay look, lady. I’m not schizophrenic. Can you please just tell me where Jungkook is so that I can go on with my day? I had a rough night and I’m probably late for work.” Your eyes land on a mirror across the room. Remembering the evidence of your night, you turn to expose your bare back.
> 
> She stares questionably at your actions. “It’s alright, hun. This is nothing to be ashamed of. I just want to help you help yourself alright?” when she sees the stains on your skin she begins to write furiously. “Where did those marks come from?”
> 
> Your eyes snap back to her face. “When I said rough, I didn’t mean a fight. Any further details would be a bit too personal, you know?”
> 
> For a long while she just stares at you, a pitying frown gracing her features. Finally her pencil begins to scrawl across the notepad to form the words: UP THE DOSE.  
> 
> “Up the dose? What does that mean?” You ask, voice shaking slightly from panic. She tries to subtly tilt the clipboard away from your line of vision but it is too late. You untangle yourself from the sheets around you legs and make a beeline for the small woman.
> 
> Eyes wide, she does the first thing that crosses her mind. Your body begins to sway, heavy from the liquid injected into your veins and you fall to the white tiled floors. As you vision begins to get hazy you see another pair of feet entering the room, they stop just before your body. You feel yourself being lifted and placed onto the bed again.
> 
> The figure bends down before you, dark hair fluttering down to frame his perfectly etched smirk. You see his eyes flash completely black as a final word drifts from his lips and echos in the darkness of your head before your vision fades entirely.
> 
> **Mine**.
> 
> * * *
> 
> A/N: Here you are wonderful readers of mine! 3000+ words of trash all for you! Don’t forget to ask if you have any questions because I’m sure there are some iffy things in here. Thanks to everyone who subscribe just based on a 14 worded foreword lol You guys are awesome! -JL
> 
> * * *
> 
> [Click Here](infiredlove.tumblr.com/) for my Tumblr writing blog. 
> 
> P.s. I post more on there than on AFF


End file.
